


【漢康】磐石

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※惡魔漢X神父康※芝芝點的設定！※這個噗裡有補充更多延伸的設定→https://www.plurk.com/p/netjsb





	【漢康】磐石

「我以為你不會再來了？這都一周了。」

如果忽略他口吻裡的疏離，這話聽起來真像是對情人的抱怨。漢克邊這麼想著邊收起自己漆黑的皮翅，那個坐在窗台旁邊，仰著臉看他的年輕神父闔上手裡的硬殼書本，被月光照亮的臉上平靜無波。

年長魅魔想像著待會要怎麼在這張臉上塗抹一些亂七八糟的東西，也就不計較他的冷淡了：「想我？」

「──哦，今天是月圓。」康納沒理他，站起來開始解自己身上的黑白色長袍：「月圓之時，魔物的欲念會特別強烈。」

漢克的臉垮下來，他本來居無定所，但自從一時興起挑中這個小鎮的神父當久違的攝食對象後，就離不開附近了，而原因……

長袍落下，在年輕人的腳踝邊堆起。他光裸的身子沐浴在月色中，白得像牛乳或羔羊，漢克收起尖爪，化出人類的手掌去撫摩上面零星的黑痣。

神父垂下眼睛，無喜無怒，彷彿這具被魅魔肆意揉捏褻玩著的不是他的身軀。

漢克嘗試了很多次，用他寬厚健壯的體魄、充滿技巧的挑逗、持久碩大的巨物、又或者他以往不屑用之的魅魔法術，但這些對康納都不起作用，他不會扭著屁股向惡魔哭喊還要，不會露出被慾望支配的迷離神情。

他完全不反抗，卻也從不屈服。

這是個信仰無比堅定的神職人員，就算被魅魔壓在身下，用各種方式反覆侵犯，身上臉上都是白濁的體液，他就只是將頭偏到一旁忍耐著，連漏出的喘息都是壓抑而短促，彷彿他自己扼住自己的喉嚨。

「結束了嗎？」他還會這樣問。

惡魔在天亮前會離開，他將一身凌亂不堪的神父擺在祭壇上，人類無力的模樣有如殉道者的瀕死姿態。

如果魅魔願意，他可以在交歡中吸乾神父的精氣讓他成為一具屍骸，但漢克覺得自己要是這麼做就落了下乘，他要看到，他必須，一定要看到──康納被他征服，沉緬在性慾之中的臉，到時候他就會給他一個深深的吻，吸走他的生命。

**Author's Note:**

> 補全一點私設：他們誰都沒有征服誰，惡魔漢主要還是來吃飯打發時間，神父康則是屬於比較沒有倫理觀+感情淡薄+性冷感的人，因為是從小在教堂長大的神職，遇見老漢前理所當然是個處，被吃了一回以後覺得似乎有點什麼不太懂的滋味，但也就這樣而已。後來逐漸搞清楚怎麼回事以後則把自己放在用肉體滿足惡魔不讓他去危害別人的定位上，由於對情愛或性沒什麼概念，也不認為這是讓人不愉快的事，所以對於惡魔漢老是來將他這樣那樣無所謂，甚至有點習慣了。要人就拿去，但碰不到他的心這樣  
> 惡魔漢→挺有風度跟原則的，他從不搞一些虐待凌辱系的PLAY(不然身為人類的神父康應該早就被玩掛掉了)，他不好這一口，用他的話來說這樣會「變難吃」，比起康納，他的情緒波動大一點，目前的魔生目標就是讓這個莫名其妙免疫他的小神父露出啊黑顏。  
> 在來到這裡之前是個沒啥幹勁到處遊蕩的惡魔，本身是多種魔族的混血，最濃的血統來自母系的魅魔跟父系的戰鬥型惡魔，除了SEX以外還有許多別的進食方式，看起來有點頹廢但力量其實很強，可以完美幻化成人形，喜歡烈酒。  
> 以後有想到梗或許可以跟一些藏著沒說出來的設定寫成一篇，只是也許w


End file.
